Unbelievable
by ryderblack446
Summary: It's New Years Eve and the Titan's are busy celebrating. When things get dull, Starfire makes a suggestion to play Truth or Dare. What seemed like a harmless idea ended up being a massive emotional mess. Bbrae, Robstar, Cybee, Flinx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story! I would first like to wish everyone a very happy New Year! I hope you all have come up with a new year's resolution. Mine is to become a better writer, which is why ****_flames_**** are TOTALLY WELCOME. Also, I'm not gonna tell you to review cause you won't just because I told you to. You're smart lol that's what I do. If you do review that would be sweet though. Ok, ok enough with my blabbering. On with the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS**

**xoxo-Ryder **

_Chapter 1_

Each and every one of the Titan's hearts ponded against their rib cages as the heavy weight of nervousness plopped itself on their backs. At the same time, a slight tingle of excitement filled the capacity of their stomachs. Tonight they celebrate New Yeas eve, joined by the Titans East, Jinx, Kid Flash, and Batgirl. The reason for everyone's conflicting emotions was because of one, harmless suggestion from Starfire's mouth.

Everyone sat motionless on the horseshoe shaped couch with a soda in their hand, bordly staring at the TV's flashing screen. Taylor Swift was in the middle of singing her second song in Times Square, dressed in a particularly flashy black costume. No one seemed too interested in the beautiful pop sensation's act, however.

Starfire sat in between Robin and Jinx, biting her lower lip and gazing at her fellow friends. She wanted more than anything for those she loved to have a glorious New Year, but no one seemed to be enjoying themselves. This deeply upset the alien princess. She knew she had to think of something.

After several moments of pondering and braiding little sections of her long red hair, Starfire jumped out of her seat with a massive smile plastered onto her face. Everyone instantaneously tore their stares from the TV, to Star.

"Friends!", she began, "I have just come up with a wonderful idea! Why don't we partake in the game of the truth or the dare!?", she announced proudly.

She was answered by a few of her teammates widening their eyes to an almost unhealthy extent, nervous chuckles to escape some of their lips, and a few devilish smirks from the male portion of the room. Raven, however, looked like she was going to murder her best friend.

Starfire gave the dark empath a pleading look and batted her round emerald orbs. She raised her hands in a praying position and allowed her lower lip to quiver.

Raven rolled her violet eyes and mouthed the word, "Fine." Star's face lit up with happiness at her friend's acceptance to the game.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to play for a little while", Robin said, uncrossing his arms and leaning forwards.

"Yeah, it could actually be fun", Speedy seconded.

The rest of the Titans murmured in agreement and directed their attention back to Star.

"Who besides Raven would not wish to participate?", Starfire questioned.

No one reacted for a second before Batgirl's shaky hand lifted into the air.

"I don't wanna get stuck making out with someone I don't want to", she stated, scratching the back of her head.

"Very well. You can be the host. To make things more of the fun will will use the application for the Truth or Dare on my cellular device", the red headed princess explained, handing Batgirl her iPhone.

Batgirl nodded and looked towards the group.

"Alright, who's up first?"

Beast Boy stood up proudly from his spot between Cyborg and Raven.

"Dare!", he yelled.

Batgirl nodded and pressed the Dare button on Starfire's phone. She then began to snort in laughter.

"Remove an article of clothing of which the person to your right chooses."

Raven's face deepened to an unheard of shade of red. She quickly ducked her head and shielded herself with a mop of purple hair. Every single person including Beast Boy began to laugh hysterically.

"Come on, Rae Rae. What am I taking off for you?", the green changeling said, jokingly.

Raven took a deep breath before gaining enough courage to look at her teammate. He was only wearing a purple T-shirt with a baggy pair of grey sweatpants. No shoes, no socks.

"Shirt", she groaned.

The room was instantly filled with "oooooos" as Beast Boy lifted his shirt over his head. Once the garment was off, he dropped it in her lap and sat back down. Raven studied her teammates not-too-developed six-pack and blushed.

"Alright", he began, green eyes narrowing. "Cy, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare", the half robot answered confidently.

Batgirl selected the Dare option yet again and cleared her throat before reading.

"French kiss the person to your left."

Cyborg slowly turned his head to meet the gaze of the person on his left.

"Pucker up, Sparky", Bumblebee teased.

She then smashed her lips on his,earning obnoxiously loud hollers from her fellow Titans, (especially from Beast Boy and Speedy). Aqualad and Robin clapped professionally as Raven just rolled her eyes. Let's just say that's she's not one to believe in romance.

Cyborg's arm snaked around Bee's waist as she deepened the kiss, practically mauling her secret crush's face off. Her tongue battled with his for dominance, and expectantly came out victorious. She then slowly withdrew, a bit of saliva still connecting the two. Cyborg's human eye was half open, staring lustfully at her.

"Holy shit, man, that was intense!", Kid Flash hooted, receiving a smack to the back of his head from Jinx.

"Ow!", the speed demon yelped, rubbing his skull through his fiery hair and glaring at his girlfriend. She just chuckled and laid back farther into the couch.

Cyborg seemed a little confused, but tried his best to carry on with the game.

"Uh, Rob. Truth or Dare?", he choked to his leader.

Robin smirked. "Truth."

His response earned a series of boos and an occasional "lame" from the other males. He just shook his head and ignored them, waiting for his question.

Batgirl ran a hand through her long red pony tail before reading the question and growing extremely pale. The gang took notice to this and anxiously wondered what she had read.

The beautiful hero gulped before asking, "Who did you loose your virginity to?"

Robin quickly realized why Batgirl had reacted the way she did. He began to pale as well before nervously shifting in his seat.

"I uh...lost my virginity to Batgirl", he spat.

"I KNEW IT!", Cyborg yelled.

Beast Boy high-fived him and Starfire lowered her head.

Back when Robin was only 16, Batgirl moved into the tower to help catch a new criminal loose in Jump City. This guy would kidnap women and rape them, and then brutally murder them. While she was here, they developed feelings for each other and began to date. Batgirl ended up staying at the tower for a little over a year. She left after their breakup, accusing him of having feelings for another woman. The only reason she was invited to the New Years celebration was because she developed a friendship with Raven.

"Ha ha so hilarious guys really. Can we just move on?", their leader spat, Batgirl turning her head in...sadness?

Robin coughed, "Aqualad, Truth or Dare?"

The aquatic hero glanced at his watch and rose from his spot next to Speedy.

"I'd love to answer that question, but I gotta head over to Mel's."

Speedy stood as well, accompioning his best friend.

"On your way could you drop the twins off at home? Argent is their with Pantha and Herald. They can put them to bed", Bumblebee called.

"Ya, ya whatever", Speedy groaned, throwing a sleeping Mas y Menos over his shoulder.

"Tell Melanie I say hey!", Jinx called.

Aqualad nodded before exiting the room with Speedy and the twins.

Melanie is Aqualad's girlfriend. She's an absolutely stunning woman who has the ability to transform into a mermaid with just a drop of water. She possesses long, wavy dark hair and big blue eyes. If needed, she's always there to lend the Titans a hand in battle.

"Ok then. Kid Flash, Truth or Dare?", Robin asked the speedster.

"Dare, my friend."

Batgirl chose the Dare option on Star's phone and read what appeared on the screen with a little less fun than normal.

"Lick the bottom of the person to your right's foot."

Before Jinx could protest, a gush of wind smacked her in the face as her shoe was sailing in the air and the warm sticky feeling of Kid Flash's tongue swept up her foot.

"Damn you, Wally!", she yelled, nearly kicking her boyfriend in the face.

The rest of the group seemed just a bit disgusted in the speedy hero's acceptance to licking someone's foot, but chuckled anyways.

"Okay. My turn", he stated, clapping his hands together.

"Jinxy, Truth or Dare?", he asked his still pissed off girlfriend.

"Dare", she grumbled.

Batgirl read, "take the person to your left to your room for the remainder of the game."

Jinx sighed as Kid Flash punched the air above his head in delight. The rest of the guys began to cheer for him as the girls rolled their eyes.

"You guys can use Terra's old room!", Beast Boy called, winking at the pair.

Before Jinx could answer she was swept off her feet and carried at light speed out of the room.

Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Bumblebee grinned at each other, being the only six left in the game.

"Since Jinx is gone and it was her turn to pick who goes next, why don't we just go in a circle?", Beast Boy suggested.

"Ok, sure", his cybernetic friend answered.

Starfire smiled. "Joy! It is my turn! I choose the truth, please."

Batgirl selected the Truth button and read aloud, "How many people have you slept with?"

Starfire giggled nervously.

"I have not slept with anyone yet. I am waiting for the right person", she answered, eyeing Robin quickly.

Raven and Bumblebee grinned.

"That's sweet, honey. I wish I were as good as you", Bee said.

"Thank you, friend Bumblebee."

Robin couldn't help but smirk at the green eyed-beauty's answer.

"Ok, Rae, your turn", Beast Boy said, elbowing his teammate in the arm.

She growled. "Truth."

Batgirl read, "Who in the group would you have sex with?"

At this one, everyone including Batgirl burst out laughing. A lamp resting on the coffee table exploded as Raven's eyes seemed to bug out of her head.

"Come on, Raven. Just answer the question", Bee chuckled.

"No."

"Please, friend Raven", Star begged, "we will not judge you."

"No."

"What if they all answered the question?", Batgirl suggested.

Raven considered this before answering, "Fine."

"Robin? Who would you have sex with?", Batgirl asked, awkwardly.

He gulped and scratched his head even though he did not have an itch.

"Uh...probably Starfire."

Star's eyes instantly lit up as a smile crept into her face. She forced herself not to make eye contact with Robin to save him some embarrassment. At the other side of the room, Batgirl's heart dropped to her stomach.

"Star, how about you?", she asked softly, clutching the Tameranean's phone to her chest.

Starfire giggled and answered proudly, "Robin."

The two instantly turned red and made eye contact. Quickly, they looked away again.

"Bumblebee?"

"I'm gonna have to go with Sparky."

Cyborg shifted in excitement, but played it as cool as possible.

"I'd go with Bee on this one", he answered, draping an arm around her shoulder.

Bumblebee smiled and scooted closer to him.

"Beast Boy?", Batgirl asked.

The green changeling laughed nervously.

"Uh, I fear for my life with this answer cause she's probably gonna kill me, but uh...I'd go with Rae", he responded, instantly shielding himself from her wrath.

Surprisingly, Raven did not attack him. Instead, she turned bright red and touched the side of her face lightly; a microscopic smile creeping onto her face.

"Ok, Raven. You gotta answer now", Batgirl called.

"Beast Boy", she said, barely audible.

The green hero heard her and resisted the urge to get up and start doing cart wheels. Instead, he thought he'd have some fun.

"What was that, Rae Rae?", he asked, moving a few inches closer to the half demoness.

"You heard me."

"I really don't think I did."

At this point, Cyborg looked like he was going to explode with laughter.

Raven sighed.

"I said, Beast Boy."

"Huh?", the hero questioned again.

"Azar, Beast Boy I'm about to banish you into another dimension!", Raven yelled, inches away from his face.

He stared deeply into her purple orbs, her breath tickling his nose. Neither moved. The world around them stopped. This was the perfect moment. Raven leaned in slightly, allowing her eyes to flutter closed. She could feel the warmth of his breath centimeters away. This was it. She was actually going to kiss the one she loved most.

"You totally want me", Beast Boy yelled, pulling back and causing the others to burst out in hysteric laughter, and resulting in a black tentacle of energy to punch him in the face.

"You are such an asshole, Garfield!", Raven screamed.

She rose from the couch and bolted for the common room door.

"Raven! Wait! It was just a joke!", Beast Boy called after her.

Unfortunately for him, she had no intention of listening and was already halfway to her room.

He felt as if he were about to throw up his heart. His legs felt as if they had turned to jelly, and his head seemed to heavy for his shoulders.

"Well, you totally screwed that one up", Cyborg stated calmly.

Beast Boy didn't answer him. He didn't even look at him. Before Cyborg could blink, Beast Boy had left the common room and slammed the door to his room shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Just wanted to say that I'll be trying my best to post at least one chapter everyday. I also want to thank dhorvat for the review! Made my morning! Anyways, on with the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS **

**xoxo-Ryder**

_Chapter 2_

Raven quietly meditated behind her locked door. She chanted her mantra repeatedly as usual, but found that it was incredibly hard to focus. She could feel Rage pounding against her skull, begging for release while Timid was throwing an absolute fit behind her. On top of those two, Happy seemed to disappear and Embarrassment practically flooded her entire mindscape. Although she felt a boatload of sadness, Raven didn't cry. She never cried.

The sorcerous was dealing with too many emotion clones at once.

She sighed before giving up on meditation and allowing her feet to hit the dark oak floor. A visit to Nevermore was always an option, but Raven honestly didn't want to deal with Rage and Timid at the same time.

The dark empath settled on a book to calm her emotions down. She sat cross-legged on her bed, sinking into the plum-colored comforter and began to read.

When she was only two pages in, a soft, innocent knock sounded upon her door. Raven kept reading, pretending she didn't hear it.

The knocking increased it's volume the slightest bit.

Raven kept reading.

"Friend Raven, it is I, Starfire. May I come in?", Star's voice called from the opposite side of the door.

"I don't think that's a good idea", Raven answered, glumly.

"Please, friend. It is not wise to hold your emotions captive. Besides, I do not wish for you to be alone when the clock strikes midnight."

Raven knew that if she refused to open the door, her best friend would remain in the hall talking to her anyways. She let out a long breath before surrounding the door with black energy, and sliding it open.

Star thanked her and cautiously walked towards her friend. She was dressed in black yoga pants with a purple hoodie. Her long red hair cascaded down her back.

"How are you feeling?", the alien princess asked.

Raven shut her book and adjusted her now mid-back length hair.

"Look, Star. I'm not one to share my feelings like this."

"I understand, but you must let me help you just this once. A broken heart is the worst kind of pain, friend Raven. You must trust me. I did not wish to leave my room when Barbara was around the tower, constantly doing the flirting with Richard," she sighed and then continued, "What friend Beast Boy did to you was not correct. I know you must be feeling the embarrassment and the anger and the sadness and the confusion and many others but you must let me help."

Raven laid down on her mattress, stretching her arms and legs as far as they would go. She didn't answer Star, and turned her head away from her view.

The half demoness felt a weight at the end of her bed as Starfire sat down.

"Raven, if you do not wish to speak please listen to me. I know friend Beast Boy cares very much for you. I can see it in the way he looks at you, the way he is constantly doing the protecting of you in battle, the way he makes conversation to you. Although he demonstrates all of these wonderful things, he is also a male. And males are...well you know...males. When they are around other males, they often do the stupid things. I believe that Beast Boy did not wish to hurt you tonight. He most likely thought he was being the funny again. After you left, he seemed very upset. He left as well and slammed the door to his room shut. He cares for you, Raven, and he feels like the jerk."

Raven flipped herself so she could see Starfire. "Star?"

"Yes?"

"Do you uh...maybe want to have a sleepover?"

Starfire just smiled.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy threw yet another chair at the wall in frustration. He could feel the Beast clawing at him from inside, begging to be let out. How could he have been so stupid? The one chance he got to express his feelings for Raven was ruined...and it was his own fault. There was no way in hell that she'd ever agree to date him after what he had just done.

"God damn it!", he growled in frustration.

He stormed over to his cluttered desk and shoved every single thing off its wooden surface to the floor. Pencils scattered everywhere, tacks flew in cardinal directions, and several glass elements shattered. One of these being a picture frame.

Beast Boy instantly realized what he had done and stopped raging. He bent down and snatched the delicate frame from its place on the ground and studied it; a tear in danger of escaping the corner of his eye.

Staring back at him was his 16 year-old self hugging Raven from behind with an ear to ear smile across his face. The empath was grinning, and held his arms in place across her chest. Because of his outburst, the glass protecting the photo was completely destroyed. It looked as if several spiderwebs had been layered on top of the picture.

He remembered that day as if it were yesterday. It was Raven's birthday, and she had just defeated her father in the ultimate battle of good versus evil; saving Earth and everyone she loved. Even though she didn't want a party and hated her birthday, it was his idea to have a small celebration anyway after Raven's victory.

A trail of salty tears began to run down Beast Boy's cheek. He cared so much for her. So, so much for her. He wanted more than anything to barge into her room and show her how much he cared for her then and there. But he couldn't do that.

She hated him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back in the common room, Robin and Batgirl were collecting trash from the coffee table, floor and couch as Bumblebee and Cyborg lay together under a fuzzy red blanket. Cyborg had finally grown a pair and asked Bee out, which she happily accepted.

Robin couldn't help but notice that Batgirl didn't seem like herself. She would normally be chatting him up until he wanted to strangle her, but tonight she was particularly quiet. Batgirl could feel his eyes on her, but pretended to be interested in a plastic purple cup half filled with lemonade.

"Babs? Are you alright?", Robin asked, truly concerned with his friend.

"Of course I am, Dick. I'm just really tired. You know Batman, training, training, training!", she answered, way too quickly.

He watched her clean off the entire coffee table with great speed, and couldn't help but feel suspicious. He knew Batgirl like the back of his own hand. Before he left Gotham to start the Titans, he had worked with her at Batman's side. He considered her one of his best friends.

"You know you can talk to me, right?", the masked hero questioned.

"Yes, I know", Batgirl answered adjusting her tight black T-shirt.

Robin nodded his head and walked to the kitchen. He began to clear off the countertops and place dishes in the sink. Batgirl continued to clean the living area, occasionally glancing over her shoulder to see her friend.

Several kisses and two Meghan Trainor songs later, the man on TV gathered with a few other celebrities to begin the countdown to midnight.

10

Bumblebee recognized this and climbed onto Cyborg's lap, prepping herself for a new year's kiss. The half robot smiled and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer.

9

Robin trotted over to the screen and stood behind Batgirl, resting his hands on her shoulders.

8

Batgirl blushed, and leaned back just a bit.

7

Silkie flipped over on his back and squealed in delight.

6

Bumblebee whispered something in Cyborg's ear, resulting in him turning redder than Kid Flash's hair.

5

Robin gripped Batgirl's shoulder tighter.

4

Batgirl smiled and closed her eyes.

3

Cyborg placed his forehead against Bee's.

2

Bee closed her eyes.

1

The doors to the common room burst open and Starfire came rushing in.

"Help! It is Raven!", she begged.

Robin released his hold on Batgirl.

"What's wrong?", he asked, sternly.

"She is missing!"

Everyone exchanged worried glances. The shouts, hollers, and fireworks welcoming 2015 echoed behind them from the TV.

Happy fucking New Year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy! Lucky for you guys I can't sleep! That means you get chapter 3 way earlier than I thought. I would like to thanks everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed my story. You guys honestly inspire me. Also, if you guys want me to bring in certain characters or make something awesome happen, email me! I love to hear my reader's thoughts :))) Alrighty on with the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS**

**xoxo-Ryder**

_Chapter 3_

"What do you mean Raven's missing?", Robin asked fiercely, taking a step towards Starfire.

Time had slowed for the Titans. The hysteric cheering from the people on the television died down. The air quadrupled in thickness. One could hear a pin drop in this environment.

The alien princess wiped some of the tears leaking from her eyes and did her best to explain what had happened.

"We were doing the painting of each other's nails when friend Raven requested to use the bathroom. She had been in there for quite a long time so I journeyed to the powder room to check on her. When she did not respond to my knocks or calls, I opened the door to find this."

Robin took the item from Starfire's hand and examined it quickly. Even though his eyes were hidden well behind his mask, everyone could tell that they had doubled in size.

"What is it?", Cyborg asked, a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder.

Robin looked him dead in the eye.

"Get Beast Boy. Now."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy remained locked in his room, secluding himself from all signs of life. His room was now completely trashed and could be considered a dangerous place to inhabit. Tacks, glass, and several pointed action figures lay in heaps. The curtains were tattered. Dressers were tipped over. Numerous blankets and pillows were tossed off his bed. The only thing that remained in tact was the photo of him and Raven, proudly sitting atop his desk sporting a new silver frame.

The changeling stood in the middle of the mess in only his sweatpants. His purple T had been discarded and thrown somewhere he had forgotten. In his opinion, however, that didn't matter. It would've been soaked with blood if he kept it on.

Beast Boy turned the picture of Raven and him away so she didn't have to witness this.

With a flick of the wrists Beast Boy's claws were out. He took a deep breath and peered out the window. Various colored fireworks boomed in the distance, welcoming the new year. Everyone was having so much fun out there with those they loved. Dancing, laughing, kissing, drinking, and making memories. The green hero's new year was the absolute opposite.

Beast Boy swung at his own back, carving a fresh bloody mark across his shoulder blades. He let out a sharp breath of pain before striking himself again. After that, he hit himself again. And again. And again. And again.

Crimson blood oozed out of the newly formed wounds, drenching his hands. Flakes of dead skin were stuck under his claws. Instead of being alarmed, Beast Boy brought his hands to his mouth and licked every drop of blood off of them. Then he cleaned the underside of his claws from particles of skin with his own teeth.

Oh how he deserved this.

He hurt Raven. And he will punish anyone who hurts Raven. Even himself.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Yo B! Get your green ass out here now! Raven is missing!", he heard Cyborg call from the hallway.

His best friend's words acted as a sword. They stabbed him right through his heart.

Before his brain could come up with a plan, Beast Boy's feet carried him to his tipped over dresser and snatched a black sweatshirt from the bottom drawer. He was out of his room in seconds; his arms not fully in the sleeves.

He found Robin in the common room giving him a weary look; a sobbing Starfire in his arms. Beast Boy searched Robin's face for answers, but found his leader couldn't speak. Instead, Robin handed him the silver locket he had given Raven on her 18th birthday.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven awoke in a dark, cold room. The air was dense with the scent of chemicals and rubber. She felt extremely light headed and weak. The thing that scared her most of all was that she couldn't feel her locket resting against her chest. She didn't know where she was or how she got there. As a matter of fact, the last thing she remembered was going to the bathroom after Starfire painted her finger nails black.

The half demoness let out a small groan because a sudden wave of dizziness passed through her system. She went to place her hands on her head, but was stopped by the force of chains around her wrists.

The slight clinking of the chains was enough to alert a second presence in the room. Soon, soft footprints were making their way towards Raven at a cautious speed. The empath instantly feared for her safety.

"Who are you?", she called out.

"Shhh! Do you want him to hear!?", a familiar feminine voice answered.

Raven swore to Azar she knew that voice. She had defiantly heard it before, but for some reason, she couldn't match it to a face.

"Who are you?", she tried again.

"That's not important right now. If you want to survive, listen to me. Please. I don't want you to end up like me."

The empath did not know if she could trust the girl, but knew that she had to try. As of right then, that girl was her only hope.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Back at the tower, Robin, Bumblebee, Cyborg, and Batgirl were busy checking the bathroom out for clues on Raven's disappearance. They were joined by Jinx and Kid Flash, finally. Beast Boy stood in the doorway, clinging to the locket for dear life. He didn't have any idea on who would want to take or potentially harm such a beautiful girl like Raven. The thought of someone trying to was sickening to him. Once he found out who did this to her, he vowed to personally crush them with his own two hands.

Bumblebee's communicator chirped, causing the group to jump. She apologized before removing the device from her pocket and answering the call.

"Garth", she greeted, putting Aqualad on speaker.

"I just got your message. Speedy, Mel, the twins and I are on our way."

"Thanks for the help."

"Anything for Raven", he answered, confidently.

This made Beast Boy cringe. Raven and Aqualad dated a few years back for a couple months. They seemed perfectly happy together and made a great couple, but Raven dumped him for reasons no one knew. Even Starfire had no idea why and those two are like sisters.

"When will you get here?", Robin asked, snapping Beast Boy from his thoughts.

"Probably be there in 20", Speedy answered, his voice sounding scratchy due to poor reception.

"Good. I suggest you all stay here until she's found."

"You sure you got room for us?"

"We have plenty of the room here", Starfire assured.

"Alright. See you soon."

With that, Speedy ended the call.

Everyone returned to their searching. In almost no time, Batgirl shrieked.

"What is it?", Robin demanded.

His long time partner handed him a folded piece of paper, shakily. The boy wonder clumsily unfolded it and started to read.

Hello, Titans.

I'm so glad to be with you all once again. I hope you don't mind but I borrowed one of your friends. I do apologize for taking her on such short notice, but I'm all out of toys. Oh, and that silly necklace just wouldn't do. It makes me feel as if she belongs to someone else, when really she belongs to me.

See you soon,

Slade


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I am SO SO SO sorry for the wait! I had a really busy weekend trying to get ready to go back to school :/ I wanted to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. It makes me so happy to see that people are enjoying it! **

**BEFORE YOU GET READING PLEASE READ THIS! **

**I'm going to bring in a mystery character later in the story. I have exactly what their role will be, but I thought it would be fun to let you guys pick the character! Leave a review with the name of a character who ****HAS NOT ALREADY MADE AN APPEARANCE IN THE STORY!**

**Thanks sm! 3**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS**

**xoxo-Ryder**

_Chapter 4_

No one could prevent Beast Boy from running. His feet carried him out of the tower faster than anyone had seen him run before. The frigid night air did not slow him down, but rather inspired him to increase his speed even more. Tears froze to his cheeks as he felt his ears turn bright red.

But he didn't care.

The changeling sprinted to the shore line and instantly took the form of a dolphin. He dove into the icy water, a shock wave of cold electrocuting his brain. Instantaneously, Beast Boy began pumping his tail up and down, powering through the ocean's depths. He felt as if he were swimming away from his problems. He felt free.

And then he felt guilt.

How on Earth could he feel free when the person he cared most for was trapped.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire sat on the edge of the Tower's roof, head in her hands. Her emerald eyes observed Beast Boy's retreating figure pushing through the calm sea; the stars his only guide. Every once in awhile he would disappear under the ocean's black depths, but then reappear.

She sighed and pulled her purple sweatshirt tighter around her torso; tears threatening to break the dam her eyes had seemed to build. Oh, how she worried about her friends. Raven being alone with the most dangerous criminal the Titan's had ever faced, and Beast Boy dealing with an extremely intense battle of emotions. When her friends broke down, she began to crumble as well.

Starfire sensed a new presence sit beside her. She knew it was Robin based off of his approach, but refused to make eye contact with him. Neither spoke, but the Boy Wonder delicately placed his leather jacket around her shoulders. They both watched the moon's

yellowish glove casting shadows down below.

"How are you?", Robin finally asked in a hushed, concerned tone.

Starfire swallowed and gazed into the depths of his mask, wondering what hid behind it's surface.

"If people ask others how they feel and those answer truthfully, the streets will be drowned in tears."

Robin just nodded and wrapped an arm around Star, pulling her closer. The Tameranean rested her head on his shoulder and began to weep.

TTTTTTTTTT

Batgirl roamed the hallways of the Tower, not looking for anything in particular. She just wanted to get away from everyone for awhile and think.

The heroine feared greatly for Raven. Although she hadn't faced Slade before, Dick had and is now basically scarred for life. There wasn't a day that passed while the two were an item when he didn't come up with a new theory on Slade's whereabouts. Now that the villain was back, she worried that her best friend would go completely physco once again. She knew that Slade was very dangerous and could easily harm Raven without a second thought. What he would do to her though, she didn't want to think about.

Batgirl was also emotionally unstable at that moment with her and Robin's relationship. Even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she knew she still held feelings for the Boy Wonder. The problem was that Batgirl knew he had feelings for Starfire. This hurt her deeply, but she knew that she wanted Dick to be happy more than anything; even if it meant sacrificing her own happiness.

Batgirl approached the door to Robin's room and halted in her path. Her heart begged to enter and relive all the joyous memories they shared inside, but her mind told her it was an invasion of privacy. Almost always, she listened to her mind. Today, however, Batgirl was so emotionally unstable that she allowed herself to slide the door open and walk in.

Not much had changed since she had been there last. His bed was still in the same spot in the corner, but was now king-sized and dressed in a black comforter. His closet was organized as usual, and his desk was covered in hundreds of variously colored sticky notes.

She laughed at his obsessive note-taking habit and strolled over to the area. Once close enough, she noticed a buliten-board covered with pictures. One was of him and Batman when he was just a little boy, another of him on his 12th birthday, and another of him riding the R-cycle for the first time. There were also countless pictures of him with the rest of the Titans either in action or just hanging out.

In the middle of the board, a picture of him holding Starfire in his arms laid. Batgirl could feel her heart shatter at the sight, but soon cheered up when she saw the photo next to it.

It was of her and Dick on her 18th birthday. He was giving her a piggyback ride. Frosting was smudged all over each of their faces, along with huge smiles.

The memory brought tears to her eyes. She missed those days with him so much. Batgirl would do anything to get them back. She had never been as happy as she was when she was with Dick. Ever.

The red-head swiveled her head to the right, and then to the left before snatching the picture from the board, stuffing it in her pocket, and dashing out of the room.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Aqualad, Speedy, Mas, Menos, and Melanie entered the common room with several bags in their hands. Each one of them had a nervous look spread across their face, in fear of bad news about their missing friend.

Cyborg took a break from typing furiously on the Titan computer and met their gaze. He simply nodded in their direction before going right back to work.

Bumblebee frowned at him but said nothing and lead the group to their rooms.

Jinx and Kid Flash sat together on the couch, calling Raven's communicator over and over again. Each time they were answered with static. If the empath had her communicator on her, she wasn't picking up. The two tried their hardest not to fear for the worst, but couldn't help but hold onto that feeling in the back of their minds. What if they actually did loose Raven? Would the Titans ever be the same again? They couldn't be. Starfire would lose her cheeriness, Robin would lose the majority of his communication skills, Cyborg would be raging, Jinx, Bee, Batgirl and Melanie would be torn apart, Kid Flash would lose his some of his humor, Speedy and Aqualad would be grief stricken, Mas y Menos would be constantly balling their eyes out, and Beast Boy...he wouldn't be the same ever again. As a matter of fact, the changeling would pretty much be dead.

Suddenly, Jinx rose from her seat and jogged to the bathroom, tears in her eyes. Her boyfriend gave her a worried, quizzical look, but allowed her to run off without questioning her. Bumblebee was kneeling next to Cyborg, clutching his arm and squeezing her eyes shut to prevent herself from crying. Aqualad was cradling Melanie, neither speaking. Speedy was staring a spot on the floor and the twins were whispering to each other quietly.

There was no doubt about it. The Titans were falling apart.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven remained chained to the stone floor of an unknown room, staring at the figure before her. She was trying desperately to figure out who this girl was, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The only thing the demoness recognized about her was her voice.

She felt the girl sit beside her; eyes glued to the side of her head.

"Look, I was the one who captured you", the girl began, ignoring Raven's scowl, "but before you get mad, hear me out. I was forced. This wasn't my idea...none of this was my idea! The only reason I did it was to stay alive. If I disobey the boss, he'll kill me."

Raven heaved out a hefty breath.

"Can you please just tell me who you are?", she asked, ignoring the mystery girl's explanation.

The girl sighed.

"You'll hate me if I do."

Raven was about to answer her when a double door swung open. Standing with too much pride and confidence was none other than Slade. His eyes burned holes in Raven's and the corner of his mouth shot up at a jagged angle, forming a wicked smirk.

"Hello, Raven. Long time no see", he began, his cold voice sending chills down her spine.

"What the hell do you want?", the half demon spat, struggling to release herself from the iron chain's grip.

"Don't be so dense, child. I captured you for you. Now, I see you've met up once again with my apprentice. Although I am glad you two are making conversation, I'm going to have to ask her to leave."

Raven felt the girl squeeze her hand before standing up and dashing out of the room. She swore on Azar she saw a swoosh of blond hair turn around the corner.

"Now that she's out of the way, how about we have some fun?"

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy reached the bank of a small, deserted island cluttered with rocks and drift wood. He morphed back into his human form and trudged out of the water, shivering uncontrollably. The shape-shifter plopped his rear on the nearest rock and stared out into the rippling surface of the sea.

It was then and there that he completely lost his self-control.

Beast Boy began to cry harder than he had ever cried before. He fell to his knees and smashed his palms against the rocks, moaning and sobbing in pure agony. Salty tears absolutely drenched his face and trickled into his mouth. Moans turned to screams and screams turned to full out bloody murder screeching.

His Raven was gone. Slade took her. Slade would most likely kill her. This was it. He was never going to posses the experience of holding her in his arms, kissing her goodnight, loving her until dawn, kneeling on one knee before her, and squeezing her hand as she lay in a hospital bed. Slade had taken the only thing that mattered to him.

He took his Raven.

Beast Boy cried harder and harder for twenty minutes straight; releasing all the pain he held in for the past couple of hours. He then felt a light tickle on his right shoulder, causing him to whirl around in fright.

Standing before him was his birth mother. She had long, blond hair that fell to her shoulder blades and deep brown eyes. Her smile seemed to warm his insides instantly. His mother was dressed in all white, and looked as if she was made of light.

Beast Boy wiped the tears from his face and quieted down.

"Mom? Is...is that you?", he choked in disbelief.

He had witnessed his parents die before him when he was just a tot. They had fallen over the edge of a waterfall in a small boat, but instructed him to turn into a bird and fly away. He wished he could've saved them, but at that age he didn't know he could change into animals bigger than his own size.

The woman spoke in a beautiful angelic tone.

"Yes, Garfield. I have come to offer you my guidance. You are acting childish, my boy. Raven is still out there. You still have time to go to her. There is no need to waste precious seconds here crying. You should be out there rescuing her."

Beast Boy attempted to touch her, tears grazing his eyes yet again, but his hand made contact with nothing. Almost instantly, his mother was gone. He thought he had wiped her away himself. However, he was sure about one thing.

He had to find Raven. Now.


	5. Chapter 5

**GUYS I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've had a pretty rough couple of weeks between school and family life. I'm also getting bullied at school and I'm just really really stressed out. I'm going to try and update more often I really am! I will say that this chapter is gonna be a short one but the juicy ones are coming up! Oh and thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and or reviewed this story! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS**

**Kisses- Ryder**

_Chapter 5_

The mysterious girl waited outside Slade's office, arms glued to her sides as if she were a soldier. Her metallic suit clung to her body, not giving her much room to breathe. Her eyes were glued to the blank wall in front of her. Violent yells echoed from farther down the hallway followed by menacing footsteps. Her heart pounded and the air seemed to thin out. She could only pray to God he would be in a good mood.

Slade approached the blond while harshly pulling Raven behind him. He bent over slightly and stared into the girls eyes, sending shivers down her spine. He studied her face carefully and recognized a full out sense of fear. This provoked a wicked smirk to twist onto his metal features. Fear. His favorite emotion.

The girl anxiously waited for him to speak, not daring to move a muscle. She didn't even blink. She couldn't even breathe.

"I'm sending you and agent 03 to retrieve the item. Return here no later than midnight. If you fail to comply with the curfew or come back empty handed, you know what happens", he spat, resulting in the girl to jump.

"Yes, sir."

With that, she scampered down the hall to find agent 03.

Slade then grabbed Raven by the neck.

"You, my sweet Raven, will accompany me for the evening."

The half demoness's violet orbs widened in fear. She instantly tried to escape his grasp, but failed. Then, she attempted to zap him with dark energy, but couldn't even produce a spark.

"Don't bother, my dear. I've taken your powers."

Raven was about to say something nasty, but Slade slammed her into his office before she could muster a single word. He shut the door behind them in a slow, creepy manner and locked it with a soft click.

"What in Trigon's name do you want from me?", Raven growled, eyes fixed on the dark wooden floors.

Slade chuckled. He slowly walked towards her and gently grabbed her wrists, only for the empath to shake from his hold.

"Now, now, Miss Roth, if you want answers, you're going to have to cooperate."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

She knocked softly on her partner's door and waited patiently outside; flipping her long golden hair in the process. Quickly, the door slid open and a slender arm pulled her inside.

The door was closed softly behind her, secluding the dynamic duo in a small bedroom. The walls were painted obsidian black while the carpet was snowy white. A queen sized bed laid in the midst of the room dressed in a deep purple comforter with black pillows.

She faced a female much taller than her with long, purple hair falling to the small of her back. She possessed narrow, plum colored eyes and a beautiful smile. Her slender body was dressed in an identical suit to her own.

"Hey, Terra. You ready to get this party started?", she spoke with a mischievous smile.

Terra just nodded, trying to contain her guilt and sadness. The larger woman took note of this and rolled her eyes.

"Stop with the teary eyes and try to keep up."

The blue eyed heroine sighed before following Blackfire out of the room and disappearing down the hallway.

TTTTTTTTTT

Starfire sat quietly at her desk, scribbling on a pink post-it-note. Salty tears threatened to spill from the corners of her eyes as she tried to focus on what she was writing. Raven's disappearance was changing her friend's dramatically. Speedy was quiet for once, Cyborg never took breaks from research to play video games, and Robin was becoming overly obsessed again with tracking down Slade. When he becomes this stressed, he often does things he'd never do when completely sane. Last time he was this bad, he grabbed Star and accidentally hurt her. On top of Robin's anger bubbling, no one knew where Beast Boy was.

She cared deeply for her, "best female friend within the Titans", but she also cared deeply for her other friends. Especially Robin.

For a reason she did not know, the Tameranean Princess wrote down an invitation for Robin to try out a new eatery that opened up a few days ago. She felt that he could use a period of relaxation, and they both loved to spend time together.

Once she finished writing her note, she flew to Robin's door and stuck the post-it to his door. She then quickly reviewed what she wrote:

Robin,

Things have been very much the difficult for all of our friends lately. Out of everyone, though, I worry for you the most. Please have dinner with me tomorrow at the new diner to cope with our feelings.

Love,

Starfire

It was then that she realized the note sounded like she was asking her leader out on a date. The red-head blushed madly and giggled. Perhaps this was a date. She did have obvious feelings for him, and she was certain he felt the same.

TTTTTTTTTTT

Jinx knelt next to the toilet, throwing up bits and pieces of her lunch into the bowl. For whatever reason, she felt incredibly sick. Did she eat something spoiled? Was she allergic to something? Or was it just her nerves.

She didn't know.

And neither did Kid Flash.

The speedster was banging on the bathroom door, freaking out.

"Jinxy!? Baby are you ok? Let me in! What happened? Do you need to go to the hospital? I hear you getting sick? Did you eat something bad? Let me in baby please let me help you!"

Jinx spat out a nasty tasting piece of drool and rolled her catlike eyes.

"Shut up, Wally. I'm fine. I'm just a little jerked up about this whole thing. I get a nervous stomach all the time."

"Are you sure you're ok? I can run you to the ER right now just-"

"Seriously, Wally. I'm fine. Chill."

Kid Flash's banging stopped.

"Ok. Whatever you say, Lucky. Just scream if anything goes wrong."

The ex-villain face-palmed herself at the use of her nickname. He thinks it's so hilarious to call her Lucky because her powers are based off of BAD luck. Ha. Ha. Good one, right?

She stood from her crouching position and flushed the toilet. Then, she brushed her teeth with extra toothpaste to rid her mouth from the taste of vomit. The second she opened the bathroom door, however, she was zipped into bed and tucked in before she could blink. A piping hot bowl of soup rested on the bedside table and the TV was turned to the show, The Walking Dead; her favorite.

Kid Flash crawled underneath the covers and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. He planted a wet kiss on her cheek causing her to redden.

"Thanks", Jinx barely whispered.

"No problem, Lucky. I love you."

She chuckled.

"I love you too."

TTTTTTTTTTT

Terra cautiously stepped into the room Slade held Raven captive in. Blackfire ran right for the door and pulled it open without hesitating. Bright, morning light seeped into the dungeon-like room and illuminated the place. The blond heroin never really saw this room in the light, and the sight was marvelous. Although Slade used it to hold prisoners, the stonework was exquisite.

Suddenly, a yellow, circular object laying on the floor caught her eye. She made sure Blackfire was distracted with smelling the outdoorsy air and approached it.

At that moment, Terra knew what it was.

"Come on, sweetie. We gotta mission", Blackfire called.

Terra stuffed the object in her pocket before following her partner outside.

At their destination, Blackfire decided it was a good idea for her to take charge as usual. She flipped her hair and smirked.

"I think we both know it'll be best if I go inside and you stay up her to cover me. You might get distracted", she taunted.

Terra lowered her head and nodded.

"Hmph. That's what I thought. Be back in a few."

With that, Blackfire was sliding down the air ducts.

Terra instantaneously pulled the object from her pocket and turned it over in her hands. She knew what she had to do, no matter how risky it was.

TTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy sprinted through the forest on the outskirts of Jump City in the form of a dog. He sniffed the air deeply, desperately trying to pick up on Raven's scent. The tower stood far off in the distance across the glistening ocean water; his home was his only guide to get around.

So far, he'd picked up on the scent of berries, rabbit poop, and wet moss instead of vanilla candles, ink, and lavender.

He needed to find her. He had to.

Suddenly, a sharp vibration pierced his side. He hauled in his tracks and shifted back into his human form only to realize his communicator was buzzing.

The channeling groaned. He was expecting another call from Robin wondering where the hell he was, but instead was astounded to find Raven calling him. He answered without a second thought.

"Raven? Where are you? Are you ok!?", he cried, body shaking.

"Hey, BB. Sorry to disappoint you but I'm obviously not her. However, I do know where she is. Get the team together and be at 13 Ebony road by midnight. She's waiting."

Beast Boy felt like he was going to faint. He swore his heart stopped for a moment and blood slowed in his veins. He knew that voice...but that's impossible. She's dead...

"Terra?", he barely squeaked.

"Heh heh. Ya it's me. Long story. Just be there I gotta go."

With that, the connection was cut off, and so was the oxygen flow to Beast Boy's brain. Or...so it looked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I just wanted to quickly thank everyone who favorited, followed, and or reviewed this story! You're feedback means a lot to me! Also, we're transitioning into the really juicy parts of the story! This is where things start to heat up ;) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS**

**3 3 3**

**-Ryder**

_Chapter 6_

Terra stood anxiously atop the tower's roof, waiting for Blackfire to return with the item Slade required them to steal. She was beginning to worry due to the fact that her partner had been inside for almost 10 minutes. Had she gotten caught? No. There was no way Blackfire out of all people would be caught. She's a professional villain. She must have just gotten distracted.

Minutes later, Blackfire shot out of the air duct with a cloth bag under her arm. A blaring alarm followed by flashing red lights trailed behind her. Terra gave her a death glare of which the Tameranian responded with an "oopsies", shrug.

The blond rolled her eyes as Blackfire grabbed her wrists and launched over the edge of the tower's roof, instantly catching air and partaking in an easy flight back to base.

Blackfire flew slower than usual, somewhat mocking her escape. A proud grin was glued to her face as she held her partner and the object in her arms.

When the pair was about halfway back to base, Terra decided to break the silence.

"So what room you so long?"

Blackfire snorted. "I didn't expect it to be that hard to find. And I kinda got caught up in a few pictures of Robin", she answered flirtatiously, "but who cares? We're out, we didn't get caught, and I have this", she finished, waving the bag.

"Yeah...", the blue eyes beauty barely whispered, eyes fluttering closed.

TTTTTTTTTTT

Raven sat in absolute fear. Her arms and legs were tied to the wooden chair Slade had forced her into, and her mouth was sealed shut with a long strip of black duck tape. With her powers gone, the half demoness felt hopeless. There was no point in trying to escape. She'd just fail miserably and earn a punishment from Slade.

Speaking of him, he was standing in front of Raven, studying her from head to toe. A hungry expression was painted across his features, freaking her out even more. Creepily, the villain began to pace around her slowly, taking in every possible view of her beautiful form.

He came to a stop behind her and allowed a heavy breath to escape his lips. His arms then snaked around Raven's shoulders.

Her plum-colored orbs widened in horror resulting in spazzing out in the chair. She violently shook and twisted, desperately trying to extricate herself from the trap, but ended up tipping the entire chair over on its side. Now, tears were pouring from the corners of her eyes. Never in her life had she been this scared.

Raven heard Slade chuckle followed by a soft clink of the blade of a knife. He knelt by her side and rubbed up and down her right arm with one of his hands and smirked.

"Please, Raven. Do cooperate", he spoke, sending millions of chills to ripple down her spine. She tried to screech as the cool tip of the metal blade ran from her shoulder down to her wrist and back up again. Blood began to ooze from the newly formed wound, causing Slade to smile with delight.

The masked villain bent over and trailed his tongue over the long streak of blood. Raven jolted on the floor due to a slight sting and began to cry harder. She was helpless. There was nothing she could do to save herself.

Slade lowered his head to hers and kissed her nose sensuously. He moved his tongue from the tip of her nose to under her eyes and licked up the spilling tears. His left hand tangled itself in her long purple locks and massaged her scalp lovingly.

"There, there, child. It will all be over soon", he whispered.

Slade dragged the knife up to the neckline of Raven's sweatshirt and began to cut it off. The empath' eyes bugged to three times there normal size. She began to flip out again, jolting her shoulders in random directions and mustering muffled screams. This, however, earned a powerful slap to the cheek from Slade followed by a new cut on her neck from his knife.

Once the sweatshirt was off, Raven was left in her ebony lace bra and pants. She felt 110% violated as Slade stared at her body with lust. She also noticed a bulge beginning to form in his crotch area and squeezed her legs tighter together.

The monstrous villain massaged her shoulders and planted wet, messy kisses up her neck. At the same time, he picked the chair up and made sure it was standing straight yet again. The empath jerked her head to the right as he licked down to the base of her neck and nibbled on her collar bone. He sat at the edge of the chair and spread both of their legs apart.

Soon enough, Raven felt his hand snake around her back and fiddle with the clasp of her bra. With the flick of his wrist, it came undone. Slade slowly peeled the garment off of her, giving himself a show.

Here she was. Sitting half naked in front of her worst enemy. Nothing could be more humiliating.

Slade took both of Raven's C cup sized breasts in his hands and squeezed them between his fingers. He let out a grunt of approval and began to push them together. Then, he'd pull them apart.

Raven knew what was about to happen to her, and never felt more disgusting. She was going to loose her virginity to the most dangerous villain the Titans had ever faced against her will. She was going to loose her virginity by being raped. She wanted more than anything to share her first time with someone who she truly loved. Someone that truly loved her.

And now she was going to loose that dream forever.

Slade pinched and pulled her left nipple tenderly while he unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection. He placed a breast in his mouth while beginning to rub his shaft up and down, pleasuring himself greatly.

Once his erection was pleasing enough to him, Slade slid Raven's pants down and took in her matching thong. His left hand worked on jerking himself off while his right brushed the outside if her panties. He lightly tickled the lips of her womanhood before rubbing her clit through the thin fabric. Raven inhaled and exhaled sharp breaths, trying hard not to give into the undeniable pleasure. She had never experienced this feeling before. Sure, she had masturbated on a rare occasion, but that was nothing compared to what someone else's hands felt like. But then she remembered whose hands these were, and became disgusting again at once.

Slade used his knife and cut her panties off, exposing her shaved private area. He licked his lips and rubbed himself harder. Then, he stared into Raven's violent eyes and smirked.

Before the half demoness could think, before she could protest, before she could scream, before she could even breath, Slade had pounded into her womanhood. An enormous wave of pain flooded her systems as her inner walls ripped, trying to fit him inside. Blood trickled from her opening and down Slade's manhood. Raven was screaming and crying in pain but her calls were blocked by the tape, causing uncomfortable vibrations to spread through her facial muscles. Slade quickly began to slam in and out of her, extremely hard and fast. He didn't wait for her to adjust. But why would he? He didn't care about her. He only cared about himself. If he wanted pleasure, he'd get it. If she wanted him to keep his filthy hands off her, well, she wouldn't get what she wanted. She couldn't win. He was to strong.

And he just took what she was planning on giving to Beast Boy.

TTTTTTTT

Batgirl exited the bathroom, steam from her shower filling the hall behind her. A fluffy white towel was secured around her torso along with an identical towel wrapped around her head. She turned on her heels and started off towards her room; damp feet sticking to the carpet.

As she passed Robin's door, a neon pink sticky note caught her eye. Curiously, she peered closely at the note and began to read.

While she read, Batgirl's face paled and her heart sunk to her stomach.

Starfire was asking Robin out.

On a date.

Tomorrow night.

Her Robin.

The one she was still in love with.

Batgirl quickly glanced to her right and left before ripping the sticky note off his door and shredding it. She placed the pieces in the tall plant across the hall next to Raven's room before dashing to her own quarters.

TTTTTTTTTT

Jinx suddenly woke up from her afternoon nap with an incredible cause of nausea. Her eyes failed to adjust to her surroundings, sensing waves instead of solid objects. Her head became to heavy for her shoulders resulting in her falling back and slamming her head against the headboard. A massive storm of vomit followed, covering the floor.

Kid Flash heard the commotion from outside the room and sprinted inside faster than the speed of sound. He jumped on the bed and knelt next to his girlfriend's side, heart racing.

"Jinx!? Hey!? Jinxy are you ok!?", he questioned, shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Jinx?"

It was then that the speedster realized why she wasn't answering. She was out cold.

TTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy charged through the common room doors, communicator in hand. He looked extremely tired and out of breath; almost like he had just run a marathon.

Cyborg, Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, and Melanie, being the only ones in the room, cocked their heads in order to see the changeling.

"There ya are, Beastie! Where were you?", Cyborg called.

"That's not important right now. I just got a call from Raven's communicator."

The groups eyes widened. Everyone dashed over to the green teen and listened carefully to the details.

"I was in the woods when I got a call from her communicator I

was like, creaking out cause I thought it was her but it wasn't her it was someone else and they were all like-"

"Will you slow down, Grass Stain?", Cyborg tried.

"Sorry. Anyways, some girl answered and told me to meet her at 13 Ebony road by midnight. Raven is there!", Beast Boy shouted, a toothy grin on his face.

The others, however, just exchanged nervous glances.

"Uh...are you sure, B? Cause that sounds a little sketchy to me", Bee admitted, scratching the back of her head.

"Ya I'm with her", Speedy agreed. The others just nodded.

Beast Boy groaned. "Look. You're right. I don't know if this is for real or if I'm gonna be walking into a trap, but I have to try. If it's true I have to save her. Don't you see that? I need to get her back and I'm going wether you guys come or not", he explained, firmly.

Cyborg sighed and looked at Bumblebee, who just shrugged.

"Alright. We'll go", he finally announced.

Beast Boy smiled and rubbed his hands together. "Excellent."

"Oh, and B?", Cy began.

"What's up?"

"Who was the girl who called from Rave's communicator."

The changeling chuckled. "It was Terra."

TTTTTTTTTT

Blackfire and Terra entered Slade's office to see blood everywhere followed by the musky scent of sex. Terra cringed while Blackfire just rolled her eyes and tossed the cloth bag on Slade's desk. She then noticed Raven passed out on the floor, naked, and tied to a chair. The sight made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

Slade opened the bag and peered inside. A smile crept it's way onto his face at the realization of its contents. Finally. He had it. The only thing standing in the way between him controlling the world, or being stuck in his stupid office was sitting on his desk. He focused his eyes on the two girls before him.

"Thank you, ladies. You have satisfied me", he said.

The two females nodded in sync.

"Is there anything else you need, sir?", Blackfire asked politely.

"Not at the moment, but I shall call you if I wish for your assistance. You both are dismissed."

Terra and Blackfire bowed their heads before spinning a runs and exiting Slade's office, softly closing the door behind them.

The despicable man smiled wickedly to himself as he turned the bag over in his hands. Finally. After all these years he had it. The key to total domination.

Raven's meditation mirror.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys. I'm sorry to do this to you all expecting a new chapter but I needed to say something.

Guests, do not accuse me of being a Raven hater. She's actually my favorite character and I love her to death. Also, do NOT make stupid assumptions and use rude language towards me because number one, each and every one of your assumptions was wrong, and number two, I don't appreciate the way you're talking to me. There is absolutely nothing going on with Beast Boy and Terra in this story. It clearly says BBRAE on the summary if you can read. I'm a 200% BBRAE shipper so you better stop. And to those who are making assumptions and saying "I'm not falling for that shit", you made me laugh because what you think will happen DOESN'T. So all of you guests who think you run the world you better stop because this is my story and I've mapped the whole thing out.

THERE IS NO BBTERRA

To those who didn't like the rape scene, tough luck. This story is rated M for a reason. Tragedies are a part of this story so if you don't like it then leave.

To all my fabulous other readers thank you so much for everything. I am so sorry that some stupid guests try to ruin this story for us. I promise I will update twice as often due to this annoying update; trust me, I'm not proud that I had to do this.

I love you all

xoxo-Ryder


End file.
